


Kidnapping the Roman of my dreams

by AlondraH13



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Post-Night at the Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlondraH13/pseuds/AlondraH13
Summary: Jedediah is attracted to Octavius, the Roman general who lives next to his diorama, Octavius also has a little attraction to the blue-eyed cowboy but only feelings, one day Octavius was spying on the blue-eyed man, where a surprise occurs when he is kidnapped.
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Lancelot (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Kudos: 9





	Kidnapping the Roman of my dreams

(Jedediah POV's)

It's normal for me to love him? It's not, but that Roman is beautiful, his brown eyes kill me when we exchange glances, all my people know my secret, and friends of my confidence outside the Old West know it, like Larry the gigantor, Teddy and Sacagawea (they are my close friends, they are both a couple, I would like to be happy like them together), Attila (that man, knows everyone's secrets but he's not a gossip), Lancelot (that idiot is a gossip, I hope he didn't tell him) and Ahkmenrah only took it as a joke.  
I can't stand it anymore, I want to have him with me, to hug him, talk to him, kiss him and make him mine. ONLY MINE!, I don't understand why this friendship became a romance for me.

(Octavius POV's)

Can someone like me fall in love like this? Yes, because that's how I feel it, that blond boy with blue eyes gave me a crush since the time we held hands believing that we would die, the hug we gave each other.  
Oh, for Venus! That was so beautiful, I want to tell him that I love him, I hope he feels the same for me, I just want to be happy with him, just like Teddy and Sacajawea, they look so happy together.

Meanwhile in the Diorama of the Old West...

Octavius: I came here to the Old West just to look at him.

Octavius was hiding behind a giant rock, looking at the cowboy on his horse watching over the village, only looking at his blue eyes that shone like stars, causing a blush on his cheeks.

Octavius: *sighs with a big blush* He's beautiful, his blue eyes have me crazy, I take off my helmet in front of him to show respect for his beauty brought by the gods.

Octavius is going to hide inside a cave that was near there thinking about his cowboy.

While with Jedediah...

Jedediah: Cowboys, haven't you seen a Roman hanging around here?.

Joseph: No, Sheriff Jedediah, *he said, shaking his head*.

Anthony: Me neither.

Jean: I did, I saw him around a while ago.

Jedediah: Thank you Jean, I think I know where you are *said with a mischievous smile*.

Jedediah goes straight to the caves, since he knew the whole of the Old West, while Octavius only foolishly thought about the cowboy, until his tranquility was interrupted by an arm with a chloroform handkerchief covering his nose, falling asleep.

2 hours later, the Roman woke up inside a rustic house, he was observed tied with his hands and feet, he was dragging himself out but was interrupted by the voice of his beloved cowboy.

Octavius: *He is terrified* What am I doing here?! This is a deprivation of my freedom! These cowboys messed with the wrong Roman, I wish my Jedediah was here to save me!.

Jedediah: Hello, did you need me, Octavius? *he said in a seductive voice*.

Octavius: *He looks up at Jedediah* Oh, Jed! I need your help, your cowboys have been kidnapped me! They slept me and I'm here!.

Jedediah: My cowboys weren't kidnapped you, I did it, *he said, taking off his hat and jacket*.

Octavius: *confused* But why? We are friends, we already agreed that you didn't do these crazy things, we are no enemies.

Jedediah: I understand that, Octy, but I want to talk to you about something before you get mad.

Octavius: What?.

Jedediah: You and I have a very strong friendship, as you already know *he said as he removed his handkerchief from his neck*.

Octavius: Yes, what about that? Wait, why are you taking off your clothes?.

Jedediah: Don't be so innocent, Octavius, you like me, don't you? *he said as he approached the Roman to the point of wanting to kiss him*.

Octavius: Y-yes yes, a little, just as an appreciation and your protector, but nothing else, I don't want to get to what you want *said turning his face away*.

Jedediah: Everyone in the museum knows about us, they even support us.

Jedediah kissed Octavius on the neck and on his face, causing the Roman to blush. Jedediah lowered himself to his legs and looked at Octavius's face completely flushed.

Jedediah: What's up, Octy? You are not liking it? *asked very seductive*.

Octavius: No! I don't want to get to this, I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ROMAN MOCK FOR GETTING RAPED BY A LOVELY COWBOY LIKE YOU! *he said nervously*.

Jedediah: Calm down, this is between us *look at the legs of the Roman* You have very beautiful and smooth legs, your soldier uniform did me a great favor to be able to observe your beautiful legs *touch delicately the legs of the Roman*.

Octavius: Enough, don't follow Jedediah! *he said moving still tied*.

Jedediah: Don't move, this can hurt! *he said with a perverted look*.

Octavius closed his eyes, Jedediah turned Octavius facedown and raised his toga to his armor covered chest.

Octavius: *think* What's going to happen to me? Why do you want to do this to me? I like him but not to these extremes.   
His thoughts were interrupted by strong pain.

Octavius: *he gives a loud moan of pain* Aah!.

Jedediah: Did I hurt you, my Octy? *he said worried*.

Octavius: It hurt a lot *said sobbing*.

Jedediah: Sorry, but I warned you *he said as he removed his penis from Octavius*.

Octavius: I love you very much Jed, but I didn't think you would hurt me like that *he said between sobs*.

Jedediah: It's not like that, Octo, I love you, I want you to be only for me and I for you *he said as he turned to the teary eyes of the Roman*.

Octavius: Okay, but now be gentle *said after planting a kiss to his lips*.

Jedediah: Yes, of course *he said blushing caressing his lips recently kissed by the Roman*.

Jedediah embraces the Roman with all his strength then wraps his hands in his beloved's brown hair, biting his companion's neck until he felt that he is going to faint when he hears in a thin thread of voice a soft moan escape from the mouth of his beloved. He gets out of control for so much sweetness on the part of the Roman, he licks and bites desperately without being so aggressive, he runs his hands under the boy's toga and caresses that skin, smooth as velvet.

Jedediah: Now if you like it, Octy? *he asked while stroking him*.

Octavius: *between moans* Y-yes yes, ah! I like it ah! continues, my Jeddy Ah!.

Jedediah: Don't be afraid to moan in front of me.

Octavius: It is my first time, I had not done it with anyone.

Jedediah: Me neither, I just wanted to do it with you.

They kissed each other on the lips and Jedediah prepared to penetrate him. Octavius moaned slightly, once the entire penis entered, he began to ram him but soft so that it didn't hurt, Jedediah smiled to see the Roman of his dreams being his, at last they could be happy as they both wanted, they gave each other other.  
Octavius turned to Jedediah and kissed him, their eagerness mixed, Octavius had forgotten that his best friend now his lover had kidnapped him to make him his.  
The blue-eyed blonde continued to charge the chestnut, making himself hear moans from both, only that Octavius's moans had become louder.

Octavius: Ah! I can't anymore ah! Jed ah! *he said between moans of pleasure*.

Jedediah: Just wait a bit, Octy, we must ejaculate together *he said while hugging the Roman*.

Jedediah lifted Octavius carrying him up the table, being there he untied him from his arms and legs, kissed him again so that in the end he raised the legs of the Roman to be able to penetrate him in another position, the blonde penetrated the Roman even harder, listening the moans even louder from the chestnut, this drove Jedediah crazy, making them both ejaculate, Jedediah ended up inside Octavius, dropped on him, to give him a warm kiss, Octavius played with the blond hair of the cowboy while they kissed.

They had a good time, Jedediah and Octavius would leave Sheriff Jedediah Smith's rustic house, they walked hand in hand through the town, until Larry and the others approached them to talk.

Larry: Hi guys, you didn't show up for a long time, why are you two so happy?.

Jedediah: We have an announcement to give everyone *he said without releasing his partner's hand*.

Teddy, Sacagawea, Ahkmenrah, Attila and Lancelot approached towards the diorama of the Old West.

Teddy: What do you want to tell us?.

Lancelot: Come on, idiots, I know they like each other *he said covering his mouth* Damn, I already said it, I'm sorry cowboy, I couldn't help but tell the secret!.

Jedediah: *laugh* Hahaha, don't worry Lance, it's not necessary that you hide it, Octavius and I are already a couple, Let everyone know!.

Everyone: *excited* Yes! How cool!.

Attila was so excited by the news that he hit the Moai with his ax as he ran to shout the good news.

Moai: Dum Dum! Attila has hit me in one of his attacks of emotion!.

Larry: *goes to where Attila* Attila, calm down!.

Attila calmed down and now tears of happiness were seen, Larry hugged him.

Lancelot: And he said that the cheesy were Ahkmenrah and I.

Ahkmenrah: But I like those cheesy ones, Lance.

Lancelot: Me too, how good I met you.

Ahkmenrah: Same me.

Lancelot and Ahkmenrah hugged each other, Jedediah and Octavius kissed each other on the lips, Teddy and Sacajawea hugged each other as they always did.

Larry: Sorry for ruining your love moments but dawn is almost here, everyone at their exhibitions.

Everyone returns to their exhibitions, Larry takes Octavius to go to the Roman Diorama, but not before saying goodbye with a tender kiss on the lips to the blue-eyed cowboy.


End file.
